hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2099 Atlantic Hurricane Season (A Five-Seasonal Mashup)
The season has these seasons mixed in together: 1933 for becoming the second-most active, 1950 for having the highest count of storms in the month of October, 1995 just because of hyperactivity, 2005 for becoming the most active, and 2010 due to a strong La Nina. 99 storms were observed in the year, and for that, the 99th storm spanned 2100 as well. ImageSize = width:800 height:650 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2099 till:01/02/2100 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2099 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/05/2099 till:19/05/2099 color:TS text:One (TS) from:02/06/2099 till:06/06/2099 color:C1 text:Allison (C1) from:06/06/2099 till:10/06/2099 color:TS text:Barry (TS) from:08/06/2099 till:13/06/2099 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:12/06/2099 till:20/06/2099 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) from:24/06/2099 till:08/07/2099 color:C2 text:Six (C2) from:25/06/2099 till:02/07/2099 color:C2 text:Alex (C2) from:28/06/2099 till:30/06/2099 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:03/07/2099 till:07/07/2099 color:C1 text:Cindy (C1) from:04/07/2099 till:13/07/2099 color:C4 text:Dennis (C4) from:11/07/2099 till:21/07/2099 color:C5 text:Emily (C5) from:14/07/2099 till:23/07/2099 color:TS text:Twelve (TS) from:21/07/2099 till:29/07/2099 color:TS text:Franklin (TS) from:22/07/2099 till:24/07/2099 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:23/07/2099 till:25/07/2099 color:TS text:Gert (TS) from:24/07/2099 till:27/07/2099 color:TS text:Sixteen (TS) from:24/07/2099 till:05/08/2099 color:C1 text:Seventeen (C1) from:28/07/2099 till:02/08/2099 color:TS text:Dean (TS) from:31/07/2099 till:06/08/2099 color:C2 text:Erin (C2) from:02/08/2099 till:08/08/2099 color:TS text:Colin (TS) from:02/08/2099 till:13/08/2099 color:TS text:Harvey (TS) from:04/08/2099 till:18/08/2099 color:C2 text:Irene (C2) from:08/08/2099 till:22/08/2099 color:C4 text:Felix (C4) from:09/08/2099 till:12/08/2099 color:TS text:Gabrielle (TS) from:12/08/2099 till:21/08/2099 color:C3 text:"Able (C3)" from:13/08/2099 till:25/08/2099 color:C4 text:Twenty-Six (C4) from:14/08/2099 till:21/08/2099 color:TS text:"Twenty-Seven (TS)" from:18/08/2099 till:01/09/2099 color:C2 text:"Baker (C2)" from:21/08/2099 till:04/09/2099 color:C2 text:"Charlie (C2)" from:21/08/2099 till:30/08/2099 color:C4 text:"Danielle (C4)" from:22/08/2099 till:01/09/2099 color:C2 text:Humberto (C2) from:22/08/2099 till:05/09/2099 color:C5 text:Thirty-Two (C5) from:22/08/2099 till:04/09/2099 color:C2 text:Iris (C2) from:22/08/2099 till:23/08/2099 color:TS text:Jose (TS) from:22/08/2099 till:28/08/2099 color:TS text:Jerry (TS) from:23/08/2099 till:31/08/2099 color:TS text:"Thirty-Six (TS)" from:23/08/2099 till:31/08/2099 color:C5 text:Katrina (C5) from:25/08/2099 till:04/09/2099 color:C4 text:Earl (C4) from:26/08/2099 till:03/09/2099 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" from:26/08/2099 till:30/08/2099 color:TS text:"Forty (TS)" from:27/08/2099 till:11/09/2099 color:C4 text:Luis (C4) Barset:Break from:28/08/2099 till:02/09/2099 color:TS text:Lee (TS) from:30/08/2099 till:11/09/2099 color:C4 text:"Dog (C4)" from:30/08/2099 till:04/09/2099 color:TS text:"Fiona (TS)" from:31/08/2099 till:07/09/2099 color:C4 text:Forty-Five (C4) from:01/09/2099 till:09/09/2099 color:C3 text:"Easy (C3)" from:01/09/2099 till:02/09/2099 color:TS text:"Gaston (TS)" from:01/09/2099 till:10/09/2099 color:C3 text:Maria (C3) from:05/09/2099 till:09/09/2099 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) from:05/09/2099 till:10/09/2099 color:C1 text:Nate (C1) from:06/09/2099 till:17/09/2099 color:C1 text:Ophelia (C1) from:08/09/2099 till:18/09/2099 color:C4 text:Fifty-Two (C4) from:08/09/2099 till:17/09/2099 color:C4 text:"Fox (C4)" from:08/09/2099 till:21/09/2099 color:C4 text:Igor (C4) from:10/09/2099 till:16/09/2099 color:C2 text:"Fifty-Five (C2)" from:12/09/2099 till:22/09/2099 color:C3 text:Marilyn (C3) from:12/09/2099 till:20/09/2099 color:C4 text:Julia (C4) from:14/09/2099 till:18/09/2099 color:C3 text:Karl (C3) from:16/09/2099 till:23/09/2099 color:C1 text:Philippe (C1) from:17/09/2099 till:25/09/2099 color:C5 text:Sixty (C5) from:17/09/2099 till:26/09/2099 color:C5 text:Rita (C5) from:21/09/2099 till:26/09/2099 color:C1 text:"Lisa (C1)" from:23/09/2099 till:26/09/2099 color:TS text:Matthew (TS) from:24/09/2099 till:27/09/2099 color:C1 text:"Sixty-Four (C1)" from:26/09/2099 till:05/10/2099 color:C2 text:"George (C2)" from:27/09/2099 till:07/10/2099 color:C1 text:"Noel (C1)" from:27/09/2099 till:29/09/2099 color:TS text:Nicole (TS) from:28/09/2099 till:05/10/2099 color:C4 text:Opal (C4) from:01/10/2099 till:04/10/2099 color:TS text:"Sixty-Nine (TS)" from:01/10/2099 till:07/10/2099 color:C3 text:Seventy (C3) from:01/10/2099 till:04/10/2099 color:TS text:"How (TS)" from:01/10/2099 till:05/10/2099 color:C1 text:Stan (C1) from:04/10/2099 till:05/10/2099 color:TS text:Seventy-Three (SS) from:05/10/2099 till:06/10/2099 color:TS text:Tammy (TS) from:04/10/2099 till:08/10/2099 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" from:06/10/2099 till:10/10/2099 color:C1 text:Otto (C1) from:07/10/2099 till:11/10/2099 color:C2 text:"Item (C2)" from:07/10/2099 till:11/10/2099 color:C1 text:Vince (C1) from:08/10/2099 till:21/10/2099 color:C3 text:Roxanne (C3) from:11/10/2099 till:16/10/2099 color:C3 text:"Jig (C3)" from:11/10/2099 till:15/10/2099 color:C2 text:Paula (C2) from:13/10/2099 till:20/10/2099 color:C4 text:"King (C4)" Barset:Break from:15/10/2099 till:24/10/2099 color:TS text:"Eighty-Three (TS)" from:17/10/2099 till:25/10/2099 color:C5 text:Wilma (C5) from:18/10/2099 till:22/10/2099 color:C1 text:"Love (C1)" from:20/10/2099 till:25/10/2099 color:TS text:"Sebastien (TS)" from:21/10/2099 till:26/10/2099 color:C2 text:Richard (C2) from:22/10/2099 till:24/10/2099 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) from:25/10/2099 till:07/11/2099 color:C1 text:"Eighty-Nine (C1)" from:26/10/2099 till:28/10/2099 color:TS text:"Ninety (TS)" from:26/10/2099 till:31/10/2099 color:C3 text:Beta (C3) from:27/10/2099 till:01/11/2099 color:C1 text:Tanya (C1) from:28/10/2099 till:30/10/2099 color:C1 text:Shary (C1) from:29/10/2099 till:07/11/2099 color:C2 text:Tomas (C2) from:14/11/2099 till:22/11/2099 color:TS text:Gamma (TS) from:15/11/2099 till:17/11/2099 color:TS text:"Ninety-Six (TS)" from:22/11/2099 till:28/11/2099 color:TS text:Delta (TS) from:29/11/2099 till:08/12/2099 color:C1 text:Epsilon (C1) from:30/12/2099 till:06/01/2100 color:TS text:Zeta (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2099 till:01/06/2099 text:May from:01/06/2099 till:01/07/2099 text:June from:01/07/2099 till:01/08/2099 text:July from:01/08/2099 till:01/09/2099 text:August from:01/09/2099 till:01/10/2099 text:September from:01/10/2099 till:01/11/2099 text:October from:01/11/2099 till:01/12/2099 text:November from:01/12/2099 till:01/01/2100 text:December from:01/01/2100 till:01/02/2100 text:January 2100 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Satellite Imagery was not recorded as of the year 2071, so lifespans are inaccurate. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons